


Outsider

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith wonders if he'll ever be able to call anywhere home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



Mister Smith is an outsider. After all he's done for the cause, people continue to keep their distance. Even saving Kurdy's life and having the big man now consider him a friend hasn't changed the way people think of him.

It never bothered him when he was traveling, but now that he's staying put, Smith wants something he hasn't wanted for a very long time, a place he can call home. But he knows it won't ever happen, not as long as everyone at Thunder Mountain refuses to see him as anything but that crazy guy who talks to God.


End file.
